During The Bonfire - CarlisleEsme
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle and Esme share an intimate moment the night before the Volturi show up in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't written Carlisle/Esme for awhile but I got a request in my inbox for this and I was into the idea. I hope people like it and I fulfilled the request. :)

* * *

The bonfire was in full effect as war stories were passed around between vampire and Quileute, alike. Carlisle gave Edward a pat on the back after their talk as his son made his way to where Bella sat with Renesme.

Esme rose from where sat had been seated, taking Edward's place beside Carlisle and linked her arm through his.

"I'm glad everyone is here.. and finally getting along," she told him with a fleeting smile that promptly faded. "I just wish it was for different reasons."

"Me too." Carlisle kissed her temple and then glanced around the unorthodox group that they had thrown together.

"We've done a lot to prepare."

He nodded. "We'll have to travel like that for better reasons once this is all over." Carlisle looked to Esme and tipped his mouth up in a half grin.

Esme gave a closed-mouth smile. "We've gotten everyone accommodated. It's been a busy week to say the least. Can I have a moment alone with you?"

"Sure," he said simply and decided to lighten the mood with a little joke. "I think I can pencil you in for a meeting in my office."

Esme managed a chuckle and gave a tug on his arm.

Carlisle draped an arm around her shoulders as the walked up and into the house before settling together in his home office.

"I'm afraid," Esme admitted once the door was closed. "I'm afraid that our family and friends may not be here tomorrow at this time."

"I hold faith that it won't come to a fight." Carlisle sat down on a small sofa off to the left of his desk.

"But it might."

"It might," he agreed, then held a hand outward.

Esme slipped her hand in his and smiled when Carlisle pulled her down to him, connecting his lips to hers.

"What's meant to be will be," he said simply.

"How can you be so calm?" She whispered, nuzzling against him and kissing him another time.

"I'm not," Carlisle admitted. "But you know I've never been one to dwell on what can't be changed."

"You're a practical man," Esme confirmed.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He purposely changed the subject.

"I didn't want to talk to you about anything," Esme told him. "I just wanted a moment alone with my husband."

Carlisle rested his hands on her hips. "Well you got it."

Esme brought her lips back to his and felt Carlisle's arms tighten around her. She gently grabbed his face and waited until he opened his eyes to look at her. "I love you," she whispered.

He gave a subtle wink in the darkness with a smile, wanting to keep Esme's nerves in check as he knew she could become wrapped up in the events to come the following day. "I love you too."

The two of them shared another series of kisses before Esme pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Carlisle trailed his lips down her neck toward her collar bone and carefully pulled down the straps of her bra as he did. He hummed a moan against her when he felt her fingers carefully unlatch his belt.

"Is the door locked?" Esme asked as she undressed, watching her husband intently as he dropped his pants to his ankles.

"Any one of them outside could break down the door if they wanted to." He laughed lightly but nodded to answer her question as Esme climbed back on top of him. She planted her lips firmly on against his, at the same time joining herself to him. When she moaned into his mouth he couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't be too loud, my dear," Carlisle teased, "We have guests."

Esme laughed and closed her eyes, beginning to move on top of him as he took the center of her left breast into his mouth.

When Carlisle arched his hips up into her she let out a louder moan and held onto him tighter with one hand on the back of the couch.

As she continued to ride him Carlisle kissed up her neck, nibbling the bottom of her ear before whispering in her ear. "You are amazing." He groaned as she grinded harder on top of him, prompting him to blindly find her lips with his eyes closed.

Esme indulged in their makeout session, dominating his mouth with her own before finally pulling back. "I don't want this to be the last time," she huffed out a breath.

Carlisle opened his eyes when she suddenly stopped and reached a hand up to touch the side of her face. "We're going to be okay."

"You don't know that Carlisle."

"Esme.." he pulled her toward him gently and Eskimo kissed her nose before kissing her once on the lips. "Trust me."

"That's not fair." She shook her head and placed her hand over his that still lingered on her face.

"I know," Carlisle whispered. "But call it a gut feeling. I know Aro. No one here knows him but I do." When Esme looked him in the eye again he playfully danced his fingers down her mid-section, making her smile. "I know it's not fair.. but trust me."

Esme swallowed hard and nodded. "Talk about killing the mood, huh?"

Carlisle shook his head and toyed with the strands of her hair that fell by her face. "Why don't we take this into our room? And then we can lay together and talk until the sun comes if you want. I just think it'll feel less stressful if we're.. naked."

Esme chuckled and looked down and then back up at him again. "No one knows this side of you Carlisle Cullen."

He kissed her again and smiled. "No one's supposed to."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle turned to Esme upon the subtle click of the bedroom door and made sure he twisted the lock on the doorknob.

He crossed the room to where Esme had already made herself comfortable on the center of the bed wearing next to nothing and laid on top of her when she outstretched her arms for him.

"The way you were laying I thought you were going to request I draw you," Carlisle teased, touching his lips to hers. "Like.. Rose on Titanic."

Esme laughed lightly and then hummed a sigh, maintaining a smile as she looked up at him. She snaked a hand down the back of his shirt and pulled him back to her for another longer kiss. "I won't keep you waiting Dr. Cullen." Esme continued to smile and toyed with his hair. "But you'll have to lose the clothes." She unbuttoned the top button of his shit.

Carlisle watched her fingers as they easily popped the button out of place and felt his arousal heighten as she undid the second one. The simple act was so sensual, highlighted by Esme's intense eye contact that she initiated as she gently touched the area where he bared his chest.

He swallowed hard and knew Esme could feel his arousal as she positioned her legs on the outsides of his, rising them up and encouraging him to lock his arms beneath the backs of her knees.

Carlisle kissed her again with more passion, penetrating her lips with his tongue and instinctively pushed his hips against hers. She moaned and he knew he was teasing her by not undressing himself to match her raw, bare figure that was begging for him progress their intimate encounter.

Esme took matters into her own hands and continued to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. When she got to the bottom one, Carlisle pushed back onto his knees and ridded himself of the shirt before undoing his pants and ditching them to the side.

"Better pull the covers up," she whispered, "Full house, remember?"

"They're all outside." Carlisle smiled and pursued her with more persistence.

Esme lost herself when he rehooked his arms beneath the bends on her knees and pushed inside of her, burying his face in the nook of her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him, securing her palms to the muscular ripples on his back. A moan escaped her lips when he managed a perfect rhythm that left their entwines bodies colliding in perfect unison to the chorus of the headboard drumming against the wall.

Carlisle let his teeth graze her neck as her name left his lips in a muffled groan against her. When her legs locked tighter against him he felt himself begin to lose his willpower to the passion that brewed inside of him.

Each sigh and moan that Esme let out in Carlisle's ear he matched with one of his own.

When he reached for her hand, pinning it on the pillow so his fingers were entwined with hers, Esme let her eyes flicker open and she pulled him to her by the back of his neck so their lips locked again.

He squeezed his fingers against hers and kissed her hard, releasing his free hand to lock her other hand down against the bed.

Esme bit down in her bottom lip when his mouth left hers and she held his hands tighter as he let his hips do all the work. As his nose grazed hers with each time he lunged forward on top of her, Esme let out breaths against his lips. "Carlisle.." she breathed his name in a whisper and arched her neck when he began to pepper her with kisses from her ear to her chest.

Carlisle felt it coming and wanted desperately to take Esme to her climax, though every noise she made and the feel of her body writhing with pleasure beneath him was actively taking him to the point of no return.

Esme recognized her husband's erratic movements and uneven panting breaths that accompanied his impending orgasm. They had been together for so long that there was no mistaking it.

She felt it too - the climatic explosion that was just a few short movements away. Esme closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his bare upper back again, quickly switching one to tangle in his wavy blond hair.

Carlisle felt Esme's entire body tighten around him. Her final series of moans were unmistakable as his attempt to make the moment last for both of them was successful. He let himself go when he felt her contract against him, and couldn't hold back as he finished their lovemaking session with an overdrawn lament of pleasure against her neck.

Esme remained locked against him as Carlisle's body relaxed as he began to relish in the post-coital high his wife had given him.

"Oh Esme.." he huffed her name in a breath and kissed the top of her shoulder while she stroked his hair.

"Mmm.." She ran her foot against Carlisle's calf and kissed the side of his face.

He lifted his head and kept his eyes partway open while he touched his lips to hers. When Esme initiated a second one his eyes closed shut again.

"I think you should continue to take my mind off of everything." She let out a brief flutter of laughter and Carlisle positioned himself so he hovered above her.

He flashed a smile but before he could say anything Esme used her immortal speed to flip them so she was on top of him, purposely throwing the covers partway over them to make him chuckle.

"I'm in charge now," she whispered.

"We should probably go down and feed our guests," he joked.

"They don't eat our kind of food."

"That's right.. that's right." Carlisle fluffed up the pillow behind him and then pulled her back to him, initiating another makeout session.

"I guess we're off the hook then." Esme put a hand on either side of the pillow as Carlisle traced his fingers the length of her back.

"I think we did our part." He closed his eyes when Esme firmly kissed him on the lips. "So I'd love the honor of spending the rest of the evening with you."

"I think I can pencil you in." 


End file.
